The air dragon slayers!
by pokemonGandI
Summary: Yellow arc: a young dragon slayer with a mysterious past joins the guild. Though Makarov knows him, no one trusts him. However, he and team Natsu must partner up to defeat a dark guild. NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and HappyXCarla. Other: I have not watched the full anime yet, so this will start out after the nirvana arc. I will have the Edolas arc happen during my fourth arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the traveler from the south

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, with everyone hanging around. Lucy was bored, because Natsu was yet again goofing around...

Lucy: Natsu, we have to get a mission!

Natsu: no! Me and Happy are taking a break!

Lucy: I'll never pay my rent...

Suddenly, a young boy opens the doors. He looks to be about ten, with long, golden hair. He has large golden eyes and is wearing purple robes with strange writing on them. At his belt is a sword.

Kid: I-is this the fairy tail guild?

Cana: yeah, what's it to you?

Kid: I would like to join.

All: *silence*

Kid: *silence*

Makarov comes in.

Makarov: hey, what's with the quiet?

Cana: some kid wants to join.

All: *bursts out laughing*

Kid: what's so funny?!

Makarov: that voice... Tiger! So you did get my invitation to join!

Tiger: yeah! Sorry it took me so long to come.

All: *silence*

Makarov: ah! I'm glad to have you! Everyone! This is Tiger, the child of an acquaintance of mine.

All: *more silence*

Mira: so, where do you want your stamp?

All: *everyone falls over anime style*

Gray: Mira! We can't accept just anyone!

Natsu: yeah, isn't there some kind of battle or something?!

(Change of view point)

Tiger looks at Natsu. His eyes widen. A series of images pass through at lightning speed: a large blue dragon, a group of little kids huddled in a forest, and a letter landing in Tiger's hand. He blinks and the images disappear.

Tiger: fine, I'll fight you, salamander!

All: *gasp*

Natsu: fine! You can even get in the first hit.

Tiger: *death glare*

Makarov: wait, Natsu, don't do tha-

Tiger: CAT DRAGON TIGER FIST!

Orange energy engulfs Tiger's fist, and he slams it into Natsu. Natsu is sent flying into the wall.

All: *gasp*

Makarov: heck, I tried. *sits with the others*

Natsu: You're a dragon slayer too?!

Tiger: I've heard a lot about you, salamander, and I know how you work! CAT DRAGON TIGER SPRING!

Natsu prepares to dodge, but instead, Tiger punches the floor. Cracks go along the floor to Natsu's feet, and a huge blast of orange energy shoots out from below him. Natsu is sent flying. As soon as he lands, he finds Tiger's sword at his neck.

Tiger: I win. Mira, was it? Can I please have the stamp here? *points to his right fang, which seems to grow and widen.*

All: *everyone falls over anime style* SUCH A QUICK MOOD SWING!

Mira: my, what big teeth! Glad to have you on board! *she stamps it with a golden logo*

Gray: ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE FIGHTING ME NEXT!

**Me: hi everyone! Wait... I haven't introduced myself! I'm the author of this story! This will be an ongoing fic, that I will update every time I think up a new arc. Don't groan, cuz if you like it, I've already thought up the first four arcs. They will be color themed, so this is the start of the gold arc! Mostly they will not end during a battle, but the third one will... It may be a bit annoying. Thank you for reading chapter 1, I really hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the dark guild Imperial

Previously, in the yellow arc...

Lucy: it was really boring, and Natsu didn't want to go on any missions!

Natsu: but then things got interesting when a new dragon slayer appeared.

Mira: he defeated Natsu easily!

Happy: and I haven't even been used yet!

**Me: I FORGOT TO PUT IN GaLe! *tears***

(Insert theme song... Most likely the fifth one from Fairy Tail)

The scene opens exactly where it closed...

Tiger: but I don't wanna...

All: *fall over anime style*

Gray: look kid, you don't really have a choice.

Tiger: but... I don't always fight...

Gray: then prepare yourself. *battle position*

All: *gasp*

Suddenly, a messenger runs in.

Messenger: the dark guild Imperial has struck a light guild down!

All the guild members begin rushing around, excluding Tiger. He is dazed and confused.

Tiger: Makarov? Makarov!

Makarov: *comes next to Tiger* Tiger! I'm here, boy!

Tiger: what's happening? I'm scared!

Erza appears on top of a flight of stairs.

Erza: everyone! Calm yourselves! Imperial may be strong, but we are stronger! We will take them down! Now, master will choose the group who will go.

All: *cheer and gather around Makarov and Tiger*

Makarov: all right, the people going will be team Natsu, Levy and Gajeel. Also, you will take Tiger along.

Gajeel: alright! Sounds fun!

Natsu: what?! We have to bring the kid?!

Makarov: *death glare* yeah, you do.

Natsu: but I don't wanna!

Lucy: Natsu, just shut up and-

Makarov: *turns giant and punches Natsu* DON'T QUESTION ME!

Erza: let's go let's go let's go *grabs Natsu and Tiger*

Gajeel: looks like you're with me, squirt. *grabs Levy*

Levy: hey! I don't need to be carried!

Gray: so annoying! *grabs Lucy*

Lucy: hey! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A NaLu FIC...

later... In the magic mobile... Erza is driving...

Natsu: *motion sick*

Happy: yay! I got a line!

Lucy: Natsu, are you gonna be okay?

Natsu: *motion sick*

Lucy: THATS DISGUSTING! RIGHT ON MY SHIRT! *hits Natsu with baseball bat*

Tiger: you guys are weird...

Gajeel: what's wrong with you, squirt?

Levy: I'm wondering why master sent me...

Gray decides to climb up front.

Gray: hey Erza, what's the plan?

Erza: Imperial has quite an alarm system... It'll be hard to infiltrate...

Gray: ah, so that's why we need Levy.

Erza: yes, but Imperial has more than that. It has a powerful dark wizard. In fact, one powerful enough to defeat me...

Gray: IMPOSSIBLE!

**Me: well, that's it for this chapter. I'm liking writing this story so far, and I hope you like it. I'm really pouring my all into it. So yeah. As said before, I forgot to put GaLe up. As soon as I change to the next arc description, I'll add it. But for now... YAAAAAAAAAAY FLUFFY GaLe MOMENTS!**

Gajeel: WHAT?!


	3. Battle at Imperial 1

Chapter 3: the battle at Imperial (part 1)

Previously, on the yellow arc...

**Me: and, we're back, with another yellow arc chapter!**

Tiger: Gray was about to beat me up!

Lucy: but then Erza saved him with a new mission!

Levy: something seems wrong about the mission.

Gajeel: WHADDAYA MEAN FLUFFY GaLe MOMENTS?!

Levy: wait... WHAT?!

(Insert Fairy Tail fifth theme. Seriously, that carries so many of my feels! Like Lyon and Gray vs. Racer... FEELS!)

Our scene opens a bit closer to Imperial. Everyone except Erza and Gray are in the back of the magic mobile.

Lucy: so, you're a cat dragon slayer?

Tiger: yeah.

Lucy: how is a cat dragon made? Does a daddy cat and a mommy dragon-

Natsu: *motion sick*

Lucy: ON MY SHIRT AGAIN?! *starts beating up Natsu*

Gajeel: *mumbles something about GaLe*

Levy: what's wrong, Gajeel?

Gajeel: nothing... Just that stupid author...

Gray comes in.

Gray: Erza says we're here.

Tiger: really?!

Everyone comes out. In front of them is a large, shadowed castle. At their feet is an opening. Erza comes out of the car.

Erza: this leads to the alarm system's seals. Levy and Gajeel will go decode it. At some point, I will activate the system to cover for everyone else.

Levy: okay.

Levy and Gajeel walk down the stairs.

Levy: good to have someone strong with me...

Gajeel: whatever. You ain't tough, squirt.

Levy: oh yeah? Well, I can set off the seals so they attack you.

Gajeel: *death glare* don't you dare.

Levy: *death glare* try me. *huggles Gajeel* just kidding!

Gajeel: *blush* yeah, yeah. Where are we?

They see that they are in a dungeon. There are several skeletons.

Levy: eep! *huggles Gajeel more* I forgot this is also their dungeon!

**Me: yesh... GaLe...**

Gajeel: *big blush* doesn't matter. Let's go to those seals.

Levy: they're all around us. *she lightly touches the air, which becomes a magic circle*

Gajeel: woah!

Levy: *stops hugging Gajeel* I can fix this relatively soon... All though it could be troublesome...

Gajeel: ...now I want more hugs...

After a little bit of Levy working on it, the alarm goes off.

Gajeel: CRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Levy: relax, it wasn't me. Erza must have started the distraction.

Gajeel: oh. Hurry up so we can leave. You aren't cut out for this kind of mission.

Meanwhile, on the first floor of the dark guild Imperial... Erza stands alonein front of what appears to be the whole guild. Alarms are going off.

Erza: I, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, have come to destroy this guild, completely by myself. Prepare to die! REQUIP! *requips into heaven's wheel armor*

All: uh oh...

Erza begins attacking the mass.

Meanwhile...

**Me: again...**

On the second floor of the Imperial guild, our remaining heroes are following Gray.

Gray: ... *deep in thought*

Lucy: Gray? Are you alright?

Gray: *snaps out of it* y- yeah.

Lucy: oh good.

Gray: *in thought* _if what Erza said was true, then the key to defeating the dark wizard Dusk is..._ *out loud* is everyone ready to fight?

Natsu: 'course.

Happy: ai, sir!

Lucy: ready as I'll ever be.

Tiger: yes.

Gray: ... *in thought* _he seems so normal..._

Lucy: Gray! You're doing it again!

Gray: s- sorry!

They stop at a huge pit.

Gray: the real challenge starts here...

**Me: so, that's the end of the chapter. You still dislike GaLe, Gajeel?**

Gajeel: of course! I'll never like that squirt.

**Me: well, you seemed to like her hugs a lot. What do you think, Levy?**

Levy: I like it a lot! Wait... If this is a fanfic, can I read it? *puts on glasses*


	4. Battle at Imperial 2

Chapter 4: the battle at Imperial (part two)

Last time, in the yellow arc...

Gajeel: me and Levy went into the Imperial dungeon!

Levy: it's Levy and I.

Gajeel: shut up, squirt.

Natsu: meanwhile, Erza is taking on a whole guild! No fair, I wanna do that!

Tiger: I'm pretty sure you shouldn't...

Lucy: and Gray's been acting really wierd... Can we really beat this guild?

(Insert fifth fairy tail theme here)

Gajeel: done yet?

Levy: almost...

Meanwhile... On the second floor of Imperial...

Lucy: why booby traps? I'd almost prefer a straight out battle...

Natsu: well, there's no way to get around it, so... Let's go Happy!

Happy: aye, sir! *grows wings and grabs Natsu*

Gray: well, looks like we're jumping! Ice make rockets! *he blasts ice underneath his feet! rocketing him toward the other side*

Lucy: OPEN, GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB: CANCER!

Cancer: baby! *grabs Lucy and jumps*

About half way to the other side, a laser gun pops out of the wall. It blasts Gray in the back, slowing his momentum. He begins to fall. Meanwhile, Cancer lands next to Natsu and Happy.

Lucy: Gray!

Gray's eyes shut.

Gray: (in thought) _please, Natsu and Lucy... Survive this mission._

His friends' screams fade away, and there is only darkness. Then something grabs the back of his shirt. Gray looks up to see Tiger holding him. On the boy's back, large wings like Happy's fluttered, keeping them in the air.

Tiger: I couldn't let my guild mate die, could I?

Gray: I- I'm alive! I'm safe! I'm... FALLING?!

Remember all, Tiger was clinging to the back of Gray's shirt. Unfortunately, Gray chose this time to habitually strip. In other words...

Natsu: talk about a bad time to strip!

Lucy: GRAY! TIGER!

Tiger was flying down after him. However, Gray was falling too quickly. Tiger was too far away.

Tiger: we'll catch up! I'll keep Gray safe! JUST DON'T LOSE!

Then Tiger and Gray fall into the pit's depths. There is utter silence for a few moments.

Lucy: no... *falls to knees*

Cancer: it's my time to leave, baby. *goes back to celestial world*

Natsu: ... *shadowed eyes*

Happy: what do we do?

Natsu: we go on, of course!

Happy&Lucy: WHAT?!

Happy: but what about the others?

Natsu: they're fine. Tiger said they'll meet us. So, we keep going. *starts walking toward door*

Lucy: wait, but-

Computer voice: all systems, shut down. *the alarms stop*

Back in the dungeon...

Levy: all done!

Gajeel: good! Let's go! *grabs Levy and leaves the dungeon*

**Me: *anxious* so, what do you think?**

Levy: hmm... Interesting... Wow...

**Me: WELL?**

Gajeel: question. Am I going to fight at all in this arc?

**Me: ...nope!**

Gajeel: fine. But I better fight in the next arc!

**Me: ...you might...**

Levy: aha! I found something in this fanfic!

**Me: WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!**


	5. Battle at Imperial 3

Chapter 5: the battle at Imperial (part three)

Last time, in the yellow arc...

**Me: yeah, I'm too lazy to do the recap this time. Yay, more Fairy Tail!**

(Insert Fairy Tail fifth theme here)

In the basement of the Imperial building, Tiger and Gray lie unconscious. Gray twitches and sits up.

Gray: ow... What happened. Wait... Oh yeah. Why do I feel like we're being watched?

Tiger: *groans and twitches* ow...

Gray: Tiger! Are you okay?

Voice: your friend caught you at the end of your fall, and slowed you down. It's with his help that you survived.

A young man with black hair and clothing appears from the shadows.

Man: hello. I am the Imperial dark shadow lurker. This basement is my home. I have taken the liberty of restraining you.*shadows wrap around Gray's legs, trapping him to the ground*

Gray: it doesn't matter if I can move or not. My magic doesn't work that way. ICE MAKE LANCE! *the weapon launches, and stabs through Lurker's shoulder*

Lurker: ugh! *he walks back into the shadows* fine. But I won't underestimate you again. *pieces of shadow split off and shoot at Gray like blades*

Gray: *the shadows on his legs coil to his chest* ICE MAKE SHIELD! *the shield barely comes up in time. One of the shadows strays past it and stabs Gray's side* guh...

Lurker: if the direct approach doesn't work, then I'll just strangle you to death! *the shadows creep up Gray's body*

Gray: this feels wrong... ICE MAKE LAZER! *shoots blast of ice into shadows* *the shadows bind his arms, stopping him from using magic* not good not good not good

Lurker: *steps out of shadows, somewhat damaged by the ice* no shit.

Gray: *the shadows wrap on his neck, choking him* agh.. Guh... Ung... *he falls to his knees*

Lurker: yes! Fall! Fall to the Imperial power!

Tiger: CAT DRAGON TIGER FIST!

Tiger's fist is coated in orange energy. He runs forward and smashes his fist against Lurker, sending Lurker flying into the shadows.

Tiger: sorry I didn't wake up earlier, Gray! Using air dragon slayer magic tires me out. *the shadows on Gray's body retreat to his waist* *shadows wrap around Tiger's legs*

Lurker: now you can't move!

Tiger: it doesn't matter. CAT DRAGON MULTIPLE TIGER FIST.

He shoots a blast of orange energy with a tiger head at its front. Lurker creates a shadow wall in front of himself, but the beam splits into four identical beams. The beams swerve around the wall and smash into Lurker. The shadows on the fairy tail wizards disappear.

Tiger: CAT DRAGON TIGER FIST!

He races forward and smashes his orange energy coated fist into Lurker's stomach. The dark wizard crumples to the ground, defeated.

Tiger: all right! We won!

Meanwhile, on the third floor of Imperial, the remaining members of team Natsu continue their upward trek...

Lucy: why do you suddenly trust Tiger?

Natsu: because he gave his word, so he'll keep it.

Lucy: I still don't get it...

Happy: *whispering* not very bright, is she?

Natsu: *whispering* like talking to a brick wall.

Lucy: you realize I can hear you, right? *sound as machine moves behind her* eh? What was that?

Natsu: you're paranoid.

Happy: yeah.

Lucy: *machine moves again* *she turns as the machine explodes*

Natsu&Happy: LUCY!

Voice: letting your guard down. Tsk tsk. *a man covered completely in silver armor steps out. Lucy falls down, hurt.* I am the Imperial dark armored machine. Prepare for-

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! *hits Machine in the face* never, and I mean NEVER hurt my friends!

Machine: what, like this? *shoots a blast from his hand at Lucy*

Lucy: OPEN, GATE OF THE LION: LOKE!

Loke: how dare you hurt Lucy! I will show you the power of love! *he blocks the blast*

Natsu: Lucy! You're okay!

Happy: yay!

Machine: HEAVY MACHINE BLASTER! *shoots blast from hand. It hits Happy. Happy collapses to the ground*

Natsu: NO! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

Loke: *gate closes*

Lucy: OPEN, GATE OF THE BULL: TAURUS!

Taurus: I'll protect Lucy for a smoooooooooch!

Machine: HEAVY MACHINE RUNNING SHOES!

As Natsu and Taurus attack, Machine easily dodges the attacks. Their attacks become slower and slower as the battle goes.

Machine: not so tough, are you? HEAVY MACHINE BRONZE FISTS!

The armor on his body spreads to his hands, and he punches Natsu away. Taurus swings his axe at him, but Machine catches it.

Machine: HEAVY MACHINE RADIATOR!

The machine that attacked Lucy earlier jumps in front of Taurus and blasts him with fire.

Machine: HEAVY MACHINE WIRES!

Wires around the hallway zap Tarus, Lucy, and Natsu.

Natsu/Lucy/Taurus: GAH!

Machine: HEAVY MACHINE WASHER!

The machine jumps forward and blasts them with water.

Lucy: wait... Water...?

Taurus: *poofs*

Lucy: OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!

Aquarius: all of you! Die! *manipulates water to attack everyone*

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *window shatters and water flows out of the building*

When the water drains, Lucy, Happy, and Machine lie defeated...

At my house, my living room has been turned into a psychiatric office. I lie on the couch, and Levy sits on the stool.

Levy: it seems that I have found a flaw in your current arc.

**Me: really? What is it?**

Levy: it's a very big flaw, too.

**Me: tell me what it is!**

Levy: it's a very, very-

**Me: DAMMIT LEVY TELL ME WHAT IT IS!**

Levy: that you didn't have Gajeel fight yet.

**Me: *flips table***


	6. Battle at Imperial 4

Chapter six: the battle at Imperial (part four)

Previously, in the yellow arc...

Tiger: me and Gray narrowly escaped defeat in the basement of Imperial.

Lucy: meanwhile, we were attacked by a dark machine wizard!

Happy: and Aquarius attacked all of us!

Natsu: now I'm the only one left...

(Insert a fairy tail theme here)

A safe distance away from Imperial...

Gajeel: why is there water pouring out the windows? I wanna fight now!

**Me: lol, nope! No fighting for Gajeey!**

Levy: well then... More hugs! *huggles Gajeel*

In the basement of Imperial...

Gray: there's gotta be a way out!

Tiger: isn't it strange that the hole we fell through disappeared?

Gray: I hope Natsu and the others are okay...

Tiger: hmm... What's this button? *presses a button on the wall. The wall opens up sucks both of them in*

On the fourth floor...

Natsu: just *pant* because *pant* I'm *pant* low on energy and *pant* alone doesn't mean *pant* I'll give up! *the wall opens up and Tiger and Gray get spit out*

Gray: what the hell was that?!

Natsu: you guys?!

Tiger: Natsu! You're okay!

Gray: where are the others?

Natsu: they got defeated.

Gray: no... *sound from nearby* what was that?

Spikes shoot at them from behind. Tiger pulls out his sword.

Tiger: REQUIP!

A bunch of swords appear and fend off the spikes. A woman with short magenta hair, a sleeveless t-shirt, and magenta pants walks out.

Woman: I am the Imperial dark toxic venom. Prepare to die. *poison seeps around their feet*

Gray: ICE MAKE PLATFORM!

The ice blocks the poison. However, it soon begins eating away at the ice.

Natsu/Gray/Tiger: not good!

Natsu: if only Happy wasn't defeated!

Tiger: wait... That gives me an idea! FORM CHANGE, NOW! *he poofs, and in his place is a flying cat identical to Happy, just with orange fur. Wings spread from his back, and he grabs Natsu and takes off.*

Natsu: YOU'RE A FLYING CAT?!

Tiger: I'm half flying cat. Now let's go!

Natsu: right! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! *hits Venom in the face*

Venom: ow... Shouldn't you be worried about your friend?

The ice was finally collapsing on itself, and Gray was struggling to avoid the poison.

Gray: dammit! Why did I have to strip over a pit? WHY?

Natsu&Tiger: Gray!

Tiger tries to fly to Gray, but Venom punches Natsu, the poison surrounding her fist nearly hitting skin. Tiger is thrown backwards, but stabilizes in time. Natsu throws a punch at Venom, but the woman dodges. She once again punches Natsu, and spits poison at him. The attacks graze Tiger, and he returns to human form and crashes. Venom holds her hand up at him.

Venom: I guess this is it for you. *spikes shoot from her hand at Tiger*

Gray: I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! ICE MAKE SHIELD!

Gray jumps down in front of Natsu and Tiger. The shield comes up in front of all three of them. However, two of the spikes were poisonous enough to burn through, and they crashed into Gray, instantly poisoning him.

Natsu/Tiger: GRAY!

Venom: my spikes contain poison, but not just any poison. My poison places a magic circle on the victim that will slowly drain his health. *Gray collapses*

Tiger: GRAY!

Tiger crawls over to Gray and shakes him, but the ice wizard remains comatose. Natsu stands and faces Venom.

Natsu: let's go. Just you and me. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

They clash, burning each other's hands. Both wizards punch and kick at each other, seemingly evenly matched... But in reality... Venom falls to the ground, defeated. Natsu IS a dragon slayer.

Tiger: wow...

Natsu: hey kid, is Gray okay?

Tiger: no! He's poisoned, baka!

Natsu: damn... Looks like we're going on our own...

**Me: hi all! That's it for this chapter! I've decided that I will include the Edolas Arc within the blue arc. I think it was awesome! Wendy and Juvia will DEFINITELY have major screen time later. I hope you all like my GaLe!**


	7. Battle at Imperial 5

Chapter 7: the battle at Imperial (part five)

Previously, on the yellow arc...

Natsu: some crazy poison chick tried to kill us!

Tiger: the author isn't very creative with his magic, is he?

Natsu: Gray saved us, and got poisoned!

Tiger: now it's up to me and Natsu to destroy Imperial...

(Insert a fairy tail theme here, preferably 5-7)

On the fifth floor of Imperial, the guild master, Dread, sits on what appears to be a throne.

Dread: two pesky fairy tail wizards have come to foil me. Can they win?

Tiger and Natsu run into the room.

Natsu: we... Are here... To stop you...!

Dread: stupid salamander! *raises hand at Natsu*

Tiger: Natsu, look out!

Wings sprout from Tiger's back, and he grabs Natsu just as a beam of devastating darkness shoots from Dread's hand. The attack seems to devour the ground below them.

Natsu: so about your wings. Can they-

Tiger: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!

Dread: dark light dreadful beam.

The same attack is blasted at them. Tiger avoids it by centimeters. The wall behind them is devoured by darkness.

Tiger: his magic is pure darkness magic. We have to counter it!

Natsu: right! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Dread: dark light dreadful beam.

The attacks clash, and for a moment, Natsu seems to win. Then the beam of blackness pierces through the fire. Tiger twists them out of the way.

Tiger: that was close.

Natsu: HOW DO WE DEFEAT HIM?!

Tiger: I... Dunno...

Natsu: then let's try this! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

The two fairies fly towards the guild master. Dread holds his hand up toward them.

Dread: dark light dreadful barrier.

A thin black barrier appears in front of him. Natsu punches it, but it does not break. Soon, the fire disappears.

Natsu: what the hell happened?!

Tiger: he absorbed your magic! And now he can-

Dread: dark light dreadful fire dragon slayer.

His fists engulf themselves with dark fire, and he punches Natsu in the chest. The fire attaches to Natsu's vest and begins burning it. Tiger tears it off and flings it to the ground.

Natsu: hey! What's the big idea?!

Tiger: to put it simply... Once the flames stopped eating your vest, they would start eating you.

Dread: *stands up* time to go on the offensive. DARK LIGHT DREADFUL SCATTER SHOT!

Small beams of darkness shoot at them. Before Tiger can move, the blasts crash into them, exploding on contact. The first few hit Tiger, but they mainly batter Natsu. The little explosions effect them both. Tiger tries to fly out of the way, but Dread's hand follows him. The blasts aim at Tiger, and the little dragon slayer nearly drops Natsu. Finally, the blasts stop and Tiger lurches forward.

Natsu/Tiger: guh.. Ugh...

Dread: DARK LIGHT DREADFUL PUNCH!

The guild master seems to blur, and appears in front of them. His fists are covered in dark energy, and he punches Natsu in the gut. He blurs around them and punches him in the back. This continues, and soon small dark spots eat away at Natsu. The punch comes at Natsu's stomach once again, but Tiger's wings form a barrier around the fire dragon slayer. The wings dissolve after the impact, as does the dark energy on Dread's fists. Tiger and Natsu fall to the ground, and lie still for a moment. Then Tiger staggers to his feet and stands in front of Natsu.

Tiger: Natsu... Let me handle this...

Natsu: *stands and pushes Tiger behind him* no, let me handle this.

Tiger: *about to protest, but falls down. He sits up and watches helplessly*

Natsu: all right... I'm all fired up!

**Me: sorry this one was so short, but Dread is really tough... I hope I'm not centering Tiger too much! Next chapter is all Natsu! Hope you all like this story!**


	8. A fire in the darkness

Chapter 8: the battle at Imperial (a fire in the darkness)

Previously, in the yellow arc...

Tiger: looks like the leader of Imperial is stronger than we thought!

Natsu: with Happy, Lucy, and Gray defeated, it's up to me and Tiger to defeat him!

Tiger: don't you mean just you?

Natsu: ... I deserve this, don't I?

(Insert fairy tail theme 7 here. I have decided on this. I like the Edolas arc. It's different, but I like it!)

On the fifth floor of Imperial, Natsu stands in front of Tiger. Tiger is sprawled out, nearly drained of energy. Natsu and Dread prepare to fight.

Tiger: Natsu... We're both drained and hurt from fighting three consecutive battles...

Natsu: bring it, jerk!

Dread: DARK LIGHT DREADFUL PUNCH! *he blurs to Natsu, and punches him in the gut.*

Natsu: *staggers back* heh heh. Nice shot. But I'm still up. FIRE DRAGON RO-

Dread: DARK LIGHT DREADFUL PUNCH. *he blurs to Natsu and punches him.*

Natsu: heh heh. I'll... Get you with this one.

Tiger: Natsu... Stop...

The dark blur batters Natsu, not allowing him to speak. A lot of his body is covered in growing black spots. He staggers away.

Natsu: I'm gonna... Beat you... FIRE DRAGON TALON!

His foot lights ablaze with fire, and he swings it at Dread's head. The guild master barely has time to dodge. The move misses by inches, but some of Dread's frosty white hair is singed off.

Dread: how is he able to move, much less perform magic? DARK LIGHT DREADFUL PUNCH!

Once again, he blurs around Natsu, punching him. Natsu's arms and back take the full force. However, he does not fall over. The dark wizard blurs more, and soon Natsu isn't blocking. He just stands there, taking attack after attack. Finally, the blur disappears, and Dread stands, panting. Natsu also stands, and almost his entire body is covered in black.

Dread: did THAT finish you?!

Natsu: never. I will never be finished. I haven't even seen Igneel yet.

Tiger: *ear twitches at Igneel's name*

Natsu: and I haven't defeated Erza! Or Laxus! Or figured out Mystogan's deal!

Me: you will soon... Mwahahahahahahaha! Ah... It'll be fun doing the Edolas arc...

Natsu: so... I can't let you... WIN! YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

Tiger: ...

Dread: just because you want something doesn't mean you'll get it. Death will get you at some point. And that point is now. DARK LIGHT DREADFUL BEAM!

The huge beam of darkness hits Natsu head on.

Tiger: NATSU!

Natsu: I can't... LOSE!

Tiger: ...

Natsu's fist that's on fire splits the beam of darkness in half. However, he can't seem to make progress.

Dread: what's this? YOU'RE COUNTERING MY BEAM?! FULL POWER!

The beam begins to push Natsu back. His flames power up, but it's not enough.

Natsu: I need... More power...

Tiger suddenly jumps on his shoulders. He places his hand on top of the flaming one.

Tiger: there is a way... To combine our powers...

Natsu/Tiger: UNISON RAID!

Golden energy joins with the fire, and they twist into a giant inferno of light. The twister smashes into Dread, knocking him into a column. The column shatters. The whole room is lit up, and the darkness fades, no longer devouring anything. Natsu collapses into a peaceful sleep. However, the building begins to crumble.

Tiger: crap... That was a support beam, wasn't it.

**Me: yup! See y'all in the next chapter! Sorry for any grammatical errors!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the end of the yellow arc...

On the first floor of Imperial, Erza stands on top of a pile of defeated wizards. The building begins to crumble.

Erza: I better get out before it collapses... *runs out*

On the fifth floor, Tiger shakes Natsu in terror. Huge pieces of ceiling fall around him.

Tiger: Natsu! Wake up! We don't have time for this! We have to go back for the others! NATSU!

A huge piece of ceiling falls down above them.

A safe distance from Imperial... Levy, Gajeel, and Erza watch as the building crumbles.

Gajeel: it's... Crumbling...

Erza: but where are they...

Levy: oh no...

Then, three figures shoot from the windows. One is Happy carrying Lucy and Wendy, the second is Carla carrying an unconscious Gray, and the third is Tiger in flying cat form carrying an unconscious Natsu.

Gajeel: what's with the orange cat?

Levy: where's Tiger? And when did Wendy and Carla get here?

Erza: they came at the end. They said master sent them to help out.

The three cats land just as the building explodes.

Lucy: Happy, I thought you can only carry one passenger.

Happy: that's because Wendy isn't as fat as you.

Carla: tomcat, both of us know that isn't true.

Wendy: hey! That was just mean, Carla! *mad mad mad*

Carla: oh calm down, child.

Happy: yeah Wendy! Calm down! You need to heal Gray!

Wendy: I can't! I already tried!

Tiger: then heal Natsu!

All: um... Who are you?

Tiger: oh yeah, I only showed Gray and Natsu this form! *poofs into human form*

Levy: oh! So your cat dragon slayer magic allows you to turn into a cat?

Tiger: no... But I don't feel like explaining that right now... It's more important that Natsu and Gray are hurt...

Erza: right! Wendy, heal Natsu!

Wendy: right! *heal heal heal*

Natsu: *jumps up* ALL RIGHT WHO'S NEXT?! Wait... When did you get here, Wendy?

Lucy: *sweatdrop* mood swings, much?

Erza: let's get Gray back to the guild...

In the magic mobile, Tiger is in cat form once again...

Happy: would you like to share a fish with me, Carla?

Carla: absolutely not! I simply despise tomcats!

Tiger: watch what you say...

Lucy: hey Wendy, is Gray going to be okay?

Wendy: I don't know, Lucy. I don't know.

Natsu: ...

**Me: ...and the yellow arc ends! SUSPENSE! I really like writing this, especially in this format. Come back next for the pink arc!**


End file.
